disney_tv_multilanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
DuckTales The Movie 2: Legend Of World Tour
DuckTales The Movie 2: Legend Of World Tour is a 2D American animated Flim Sequel Directed By Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones, and produced By Stephanie Morgenstern And Jeffrey Tambor based on '''DuckTales (Tv Series 2017 By Disney Television Animation) '''By Heidi FMA. Abdelbasset David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck, Danny Pudi as Huey, Ben Schwartz as Dewey, Bobby Moynihan as Louie, Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack, Kimiko Glenn as Lena, Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, Russi Taylor As Child Donald Duck, Paget Brewster as Della Duck, Maxey Whitehead As Child Della Duck, Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley, Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack, Kevin Heart As Gene the Genie, Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold, Jennifer Hale As Gabby McStabberson, Sam Riegel As Slash, Jason Marsden As Hack, Eric Bauza as the Beagle Boys, Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle, Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander, Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose, Josh Brener as Mark Beaks, Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake Susanne Blakeslee as Emily Quackfaster, Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck And Catherine Tate as Magica de Spell With reprising their roles from the previous film, while new cast members include Tiffany Haddish, Zayn Malik, Camilla Cabello, Justin Temberlake, Dove Cameron, Ben Diskin, Kunal Nayyar, Kristin Chenoweth, Michelle Rodriguez, Ruth Righi, Newton Pittman, Issac Ryan Brown, Keke Palmer, Riki Lindhome, Sam Rockwell, Chance the Rapper And Little Mix Songs Little Mix - Ducktales Woo-oo (Music From The Motion Pictures) David Tennant, Danny Pudi, Ben Schwartz, Bobby Moynihan, Kate Micucci, Toks Olagundoye, Tony Anselmo, And Beck Bennett Demi Lavoto - Welcome World Tour Benjamin Diskin (Auto-Tunned) Ft. Dove Cameron - Better Together Camila Cabello - Come On EveryVillains (Music From The Motion Pictures) Garfunkel And Oates - DuckTales Woo-oo (Tween Dream Remix) (Music From The Motion Pictures) Danny Pudi, Ben Schwartz, Bobby Moynihan, Kate Micucci, Dove Cameron, Ben Diskin (Auto-Tunned) And Kunal Nayyar - Firework (Music From The Motion Pictures) Voice Cast David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck Danny Pudi as Huey Duck Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack Kimiko Glenn as Lena De Spell Libe Barer As Violet Sabrewing Dove Cameron As Annie Duck (a.k.a Atomic Girl) Benjamin Diskin As Tom Duck (a.k.a Atomic Girl) Kunal Nayyar As Wayne Vanderquack (Webby‘s Twin Brother) Michelle Rodriguez As Meena Cat Ruth Righi As Panadora Monkey Issac Ryan Brown as Liam Turtle Riki Lindhome as Maia Mouse Keke Palmer As Danny Pig Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Russi Taylor As Child Donald Duck Justin Temberlake As Danny Duck (Della‘s Husban) Paget Brewster as Della Duck Maxey Whitehead As Child Della Duck Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack Kevin Heart As Gene the Genie Tiffany Haddish As Brina Bat Kristin Chenoweth As Riki Rabbit Camilla Cabello As Lila The Female Evil Bird Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold Zayn Malik as Franklin Glomgold Jennifer Hale As Gabby McStabberson Sam Riegel As Slash Jason Marsden As Hack Eric Bauza as Bigtime Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, And Burger Beagle (The Beagle Boys) Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle Newton Pittman As Pa Beagle Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose Sam Rockwell as Greg Gearloose Chance the Rapper as Wade Wolf Josh Brener as Mark Beaks Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake Susanne Blakeslee as Emily Quackfaster Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell Jesy Nelson As Kelly Candy (Sweet Girls Team #1) Leigh-Anne Pinnock as Mia Marshmallow (Sweet Girls Team #2) Jade Thirlwall as Camila Chocolate (Sweet Girls Team #3) Perrie Edwards As Sarah Strawberry (Sweet Girls Team #4) Additional Voices Ashley Bell Bob Bergen Terri Douglas Jeff Fischer Jennifer Crystal Foley Josh Keaton Nancy Cartwright Marcella Lentz-Pope Yuri Lowenthal Scott Menville Christina Moore Dianne Doan DeVore Ledridge Anneliese Van der Pol Jake Paul Malachi Barton Sky Katz Milo Manheim James Godfrey Kylee Russell Tara Strong Meg Donnelly Sarah Jeffery Trevor Tordjman Ed Helms